Computer printer technology has evolved to a point where very high-resolution images can be transferred to various types of media. Ink-jet printing involves the placement of small drops of a fluid ink onto a media surface in response to a digital signal. Common ink-jet printing methods include thermal ink-jet and piezoelectric ink-jet technologies. Typically, the fluid ink is placed or jetted onto the surface without physical contact between the printing device and the surface. There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers.
Production of circuits and conductive traces has been accomplished in many different ways. Further, various methods for manufacturing printed circuit boards are known. Typical methods for manufacturing printed circuits include print and etch, screen printing, and photoresist methods, e.g., applying photoresist, exposing, and developing. Frequently these methods involve considerable capital costs and restrictions on production times. In recent year, ink-jet technologies have been used to form circuitry. These ink-jet technologies include a variety of methods which have met with varying degrees of success. Some of these methods involve ink-jetting of a precursor material which aids in deposition of conductive metals. Other methods involve printing of conductive inks onto a substrate. Each of these methods has disadvantages which limit their effectiveness, such as expense, reliability, and complexity. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing improved circuit fabrication techniques and compositions for use in ink-jet technologies.